The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto: Son of Jiraiya
by shahze-san
Summary: Destined for great things, Uzumaki Naruto had a large burden placed on him from birth. Most would be crushed under its weight but fortunately for him, he has someone to guide him along the right path and make him a shinobi worthy of the title 'Child of Prophecy' - his father Jiraiya.


**Yo yo yo! How's it going my fellow Naruto weabs? It's ya boy shahze-san here with a spanking new story! This story is a companion story and standalone prequel to my other story: Whose Bright Idea Was It To Stick A Bunch Of Immortals Together?**

 **Reading my other story isn't necessary for this one but, you know, I'd appreciate you checking it out. (#ShamelessAdvertising)**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

A long time ago in a land lost to time, there was a village hidden amongst the leaves. Encircled by a tall border wall and protected by the vast forest surrounding it, the village was one of the safest places in the world.

However, not those alone achieved this status. A group of people with extraordinary abilities guarded the village. They could walk on multiple surfaces, duplicate themselves, conceal entire armories on their being, command the elements of nature, and so much more.

These people were the greatest warriors in the world. They were admired and feared for their prowess and were looked to by the powerless masses for protection and tasks they could never dream to perform.

Shinobi.

The name given to these people.

They operate under both the morning sun and the shadows of the night. They fight for their homes, their families, and their pride and for glory.

The shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves – better known as Konoha – are famous for their adherence to the will of fire. It is a belief realized upon the village's founding, and it dictates their conduct on and off the battlefield.

The shinobi of Konoha defended their home in three grand wars against shinobi of other villages and established Konoha as the leading power in the world. Konoha became the most powerful shinobi village, and its denizens were proud of it.

However, on one fateful night, their pride became nothing more than tatters. On that night, the people of Konoha, shinobi, and civilians alike were painfully made aware of how powerless they were against a destructive force, which outclassed them to the point that they seemed like insects about to be crushed by a mountain.

The Nine-Tailed Fox.

One of the chakra-based tailed beasts and the strongest of them all.

It came without warning, bringing down the great walls that helped them sleep and annihilating a sector of the village in an instant. A swing of its tail blew away acres of forest effortlessly; a bash of its claws left deep craters, and its roar shook the ground and everything on it.

Nothing the shinobi did could hamper the beast's rampage and the civilians could do nothing more than flee and cower for their lives. People were dropping dead left and right and all hope seemed to be lost – that is until he arrived.

The Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

He was the leader of the village and currently the strongest shinobi it had. He achieved great fame in the third war between shinobi and played a critical role in Konoha's victory. Due to his strength and services rendered during the war, he was made Hokage – at a very young age at that.

His arrival turned the situation around, and just in time as well.

The tailed beast's attack which could incinerate the whole village were transported elsewhere by his technique and a trio of giant toads summoned by him worked together to push it away from the village. They struggled immensely due to the beast's strength but with some aid from the nearby shinobi and the Third Hokage himself, they were able to successfully eject the beast from the village.

However, this was only a temporary measure. The Nine-Tails was still at large and would return in no time. It needed to be killed but that was impossible – even for the Fourth Hokage.

Therefore, he did the next best thing to stop it. He sealed it away.

The sealing was not a simple procedure. Something like a tailed beast needed a powerful container to contain it. Most physical objects were useless since they only served as a momentary stopgap and were unreliable. This meant that only living beings could hope to hold it – namely humans.

That is exactly what he did. He sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside an infant born on the same night using a forbidden technique. The reason he used a child is that their chakra coils are undeveloped so they can adjust to holding the massive chakra of the tailed beasts far easier than teens or adults.

The sealing came at a cost though. For something as powerful as the Nine-Tails, an extremely powerful technique is needed to seal it away completely. The Fourth Hokage called forth the God of Death and offered his soul in return for sealing the beast in the infant.

The deal went through. The Fourth Hokage passed away, with his soul trapped in an eternal hell, and the child became the jailer of the Nine-Tails.

Fate's wheels turned on that night. The attack of the Nine-Tails and its subsequent sealing inside the infant were both the start of the countdown to a new era – one of peace and love.

And the infant will play an important role in bringing about this era. He will face many trials and tribulations along the way, and gain and lose much. The catalyst that unifies the world and the bridge that connects hearts, the infant is the key to world peace.

The moment the Nine-Tails was sealed, the young boy who was barely an hour old had a huge burden placed on his shoulders. Most would be crushed under it, but not him.

For he is Uzumaki Naruto: the Child of Prophecy and the son of Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Now I know what you're thinking: What the fuck man?! Why is this shit so short?! Go fucking die in a ditch, you filthy bitch!  
**

 **My response to that is, first, ouch. Why you gotta be so rude?**

 **Secondly, I would like to point out that this is just the prologue. The rest is yet to come...after I finish writing it.**

 **So sit back and relax as I, the greatest author ever born, take a fuckton of time to write even a half-decent chapter of this story.**

 **shahze-san out!**


End file.
